


【银高】梦中的婚礼

by callmerozen



Category: Gintama, 銀魂 | Gintama (Live Action Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmerozen/pseuds/callmerozen
Summary: *be，高杉死亡提及，标题就是有刀的意思*原作大结局向
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke, 银高 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【银高】梦中的婚礼

*be，高杉死亡提及，标题就是有刀的意思

*原作向

坂田银时无数次觉得自己的初恋高杉晋助真的是个奇葩，自老师出事，坂田银时退出战争与他像毕业分手一样结束关系以后，高杉晋助追着他你死我活的纠缠了足足十年，十年，搁在别人身上早就二婚的孩子都能满地跑，小三都数不清楚更别提忘到九霄云外的初恋了。

坂田银时也不得不承认他的初恋情人非常特别，美丽，而强大，他的高杉晋助生命里在意的东西不多，所以每一样都要拼死不放手，这是高杉晋助的缺点也是他的优点，是坂田银时心疼他的地方，也是坂田银时数次被高杉晋助差点置于死地的地方。

坂田银时在孤身远离同伴，下定决心与复活的虚决一死战的时候，远远地与高杉晋助不期而遇，他看得出来高杉晋助仿佛知道他必来一样等候他许久，身体的反应快过了思考，反应过来的时候他的刀已经在高杉晋助的脸上留下了血痕，高杉晋助苦笑，他并没有对坂田银时抱有杀意。坂田银时感觉到有一些抱歉，但是仍然不愿意放松警惕。

“你特地来守着我，干什么？”

“我知道你是要来杀虚。”高杉晋助抬起了翠绿色的眸子，神色复杂而平静地望着坂田银时，像夜幕下的大海。“我总不能让你杀两次老师，而且当初，换了我的话也会那么做。”高杉晋助的声音很轻，带着释然，坂田银时大为高杉晋助而震动，他看得出来，高杉晋助放下了对他的恨意，虚的出现，是个他们两个关系的不错的转机。

高杉晋助和坂田银时并肩而行，坂田银时望着高杉晋助的脸，心中有些砰砰直跳了起来，坂田银时没意识到自己就像还没有考英语六级却计划好考完试去哪里玩来庆祝的大学生一样，正在心猿意马地打算结束这一切以后就朝高杉晋助求婚，坂田银时一辈子第一次想要与一个人结婚，能和初恋结婚是一个男人爱情的大圆满，哪怕中间经过十年腥风血雨的你死我活的战斗他也不在意。坂田银时已经想到了一结束战斗，他趁着高杉晋助心神不定的时候就要单膝下跪说“高杉晋助先生，阿银败给你了，请把阿银当成战利品拴在你身边带走吧。”当然高杉晋助没有家而他有万事屋，他要带高杉晋助回万事屋，朝所有人介绍他美丽的恋人，然后狠狠敲诈他的朋友们一笔彩礼钱去和高杉晋助潇洒一番。

坂田银时在幻想中忍不住笑出了声，高杉晋助扭过头看着坂田银时，“你笑什么，这种时候你还笑得出来？”高杉晋助看着坂田银时却忍不住想起少年时期他爱的那个神采飞扬无忧无虑的少年，可惜在后来的十年，坂田银时再也没有对他绽放出那样的笑容。

坂田银时几乎想脱口而出“等到结束战斗以后我们就结婚吧”，但是想想似乎是立了个不详的flag，就改口“我在想，战斗结束以后能不能在一起喝酒呢？哪怕只有咱们打架次数的一半也行。”

“谁要和你一起喝酒。”高杉晋助望着那个笑容此时却下定决心，为了坂田银时放下他从前宁死也不想放手的爱情了。

乌鸦盘旋在虚的指尖，虚轻笑，他不认为面前的二人是他的对手，在禅杖与武士刀的剧烈交锋，过招之间坂田银时已经暗暗觉得有些不妙，虚以一敌二却是丝毫不虚，血液像红莲一样在伤口绽放，坂田银时感觉到他们二人在不自觉后退，招式从进攻变成了防守，坂田银时抬头看见了高杉晋助抬起刀放弃所有防守刺向了虚一刀，虚也趁着高杉晋助暴露出弱点的一瞬用武器贯穿了高杉晋助的胸膛，高杉晋助没有顾及自身只是大喊，“银时！”

那是小夜莺为了学者的红玫瑰而让玫瑰刺贯穿心脏，濒死前最嘹亮的歌声。

高手过招，输赢只在乎一瞬，就在那一瞬之间，虚为了对付高杉，把武器贯穿高杉的身上拔不出来那一瞬，坂田银时手起刀落已经取下了虚的项上人头。

坂田银时确定虚死透以后，抱着高杉晋助，泪水一颗颗滑落，他不敢相信，与他纠缠十年，战斗数十次，其中几次命悬一线危机四伏不乏为人赞叹啧啧称奇的高杉晋助，这样的高杉晋助，竟然为了他孤身选择了死亡。

高杉晋助露出了如释重负的笑容，老师的死，以往的爱情，他已经非常累了，他终于可以休息了。为了保护心上人而死还取得了战斗胜利，他的作为武士的一生算得上圆满，他最后抬起手擦掉了坂田银时的眼泪，说

“我的左眼瞎掉之前看见的就是你那张生无可恋的脸，看来右眼要闭上之前看见的也要是你了，笑一笑吧。”坂田银时努力咧起嘴角，只是眼泪仍然控制不住地落下“你个混蛋，撑一撑，撑过去以后我还打算朝你求婚呢！”。高杉晋助看着坂田银时白色的衣衫渐渐与蓝天融为一体，蓝色的水纹图案似乎在流动，他的眼睛越来越花，看不清楚前方，最后陷入了无意识的沉睡。坂田银时不信邪，背起他飞速朝江户的医院跑去，只不过在半路上，他就能感觉到，自己身上的血液与身躯已经凉了。

坂田银时最后还是让高杉晋助入土为安，他孤身一人回了大家身边，大家为他的平安归来而庆贺，而他总觉得怅然，总觉得回来的不应该是他一个人。

一切都已尘埃落定，明月夜，坂田银时独坐万事屋的高楼之上开着窗对着明月自斟自饮，他总是忍不住回想起那次战斗，像英语六级没有考过的大学生反思考试时不应该犯的错误一样，怀疑当时高杉晋助是不是太冲动了，还有更好的办法的，懊悔自己不够强去保护他，连带着对他当初胸有成竹的求婚也连带着怀疑起来。

坂田银时端起酒杯对明月遥遥相敬，明月同意当他们的证婚人，跳入坂田银时的杯中。坂田银时找不到他的恋人，高杉晋助那样的人死后八成上不了天堂，只能待在地狱，不过坂田银时总希望他的恋人能快快乐乐地在天堂，也许世上没有灵魂，高杉晋助就待在黄泉之下也说不定，坂田银时索性就倾斜酒杯，把酒朝半空中扬了出去，月亮从酒杯里跳了出来，带着酒精去欢欢喜喜迎接坂田银时的另一半，酒精落在地上，随即蒸发上了云端，在云朵里打了个滚，遇见惊雷就化为雨滴落下，落到世界上任何一个地方，渗入黄泉。上穷碧落下黄泉，两处茫茫皆不见，但是总能帮他找到高杉晋助。

这是坂田银时一个人，梦中的婚礼。


End file.
